


Anyone's Ghost

by thornsnneedles



Category: Like Minds | Murderous Intent (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsnneedles/pseuds/thornsnneedles
Summary: It felt as though Alex Forbes was certain about the future and knew how to become an Implement for killing and find his Jack after Nigel's demise. But despite his death, Alex is still haunted by what seems to be Nigel's eternal presence. Things become incredibly uncertain for Alex when it turns out Nigel is still alive. With the cycle continue with the familiar gallant knights?
Relationships: Alex Forbes/Nigel Colbie, Alex Forbes/Nigel Colby
Kudos: 2





	Anyone's Ghost

_,,You like history?’’_

Surely, I’ve been missing something. 

To my utter horror, Nigel, ever so insidiously began twisting and turning in between my neurons. 

As his presence resided within me, my feeble attempts to try and ignore him terminated.

In truth, no one was worthy of continuing my story. Becoming a single joined intelligence by connecting theirs mind with mine. I suppose one of the strange things that made my mind interwoven with Nigel’s were our distinct attitudes towards life and death. We possessed certain similarities, surely, though our core was quite unlike. 

I was not obedient by nature and the act of following rules generally made me feel like a fraud. My initial instinct was to completely disregard regulations, though this was not something an outsider would first assume about me. 

I’d absorb as much of the essence of living in the moment as possible, seeing any rules as limiting. That regulation also applied to my attitude towards death. 

It would never become a limitation. 

I guess that’s why whenever I was on the train, I would let my body stick out partially, venturing into the coarse darkness. I would scream at the top of my lungs and hear my heart beat vehemently within my chest, as a reminder I was still alive. 

I was reckless, I suppose. I loved the thrill, being on the very edge of life and death.

Nigel was never the reckless type. Careful, pursuing his goals in a nonchalant manner, distant; menacingly determined, but still stoically calm.

Nigel would almost embed himself in this idea he had of death. Talk about taking something too far. 

  
  
He’s gone, supposedly, but just like nothing feels real at the moment, nothing feels irrevocable, either. Our legacy being the only remnant.

Lately I have found myself in a dreamlike state, overcome by the ever-present potency of death. Ever since Nigel left, a part of me has also appeared to evanesce. 

I looked at myself in the mirror, my frail face dominated by the profound green of my irises, making all of my facial features look ravenous. Was it time to give up and engage myself in everyday affairs, attempting to...erase Nigel completely from my memory?

I almost started to...miss him. Feel the exhilaration, the essence of wrong, making evil things passable by engaging in them together, as friends. 

Nigel was my friend, oddly. One I never really had and now...one I’ll never have again. 

I know that much.

...

Déjà vu. An underrated phenomenon. One that makes us connect with the familiar, while also making us feel threatened by our own minds and sensitized by our concealed memories.

It was a dark October night, a rainy and misty one. I walked at a comfortable pace, observing the area and enjoying the sound of the passing trains.

I was now standing over the area where Nigel died. It no longer seemed like anything of the sort. The place was thoroughly cleaned, as if no one ever died there at all.

I was okay for a while. I thought that I would potentially become an Implement For Killing, remain in touch with what Nigel had started. Now...I started having feelings of remorse and even sorrow, perhaps, echoing in the back of my mind, but present all the same. 

I fell into a bottomless pit of grief that almost made my stomach churn. It dawned on me that Nigel was never coming back and that his singularity was beyond compare.

After a period of isolating myself from outside noises, they all surfaced in unison and quite frankly frightened me. I froze. Suddenly the area I walked upon every night since the early days of my school years did not feel familiar in the slightest.

And then, an odd feeling, making me feel like prey. I was instantaneously aware that my body was mortal and anything could annihilate me. My young mind rarely captured insights of this sort, though one thing I knew for sure:

_I was no longer invincible._

I thought I had started hallucinating, because I sensed a cold, yet steady arm on my shoulder. 

There it was. Fear. 

I could hear my heart pounding and felt cowardice on my shaky breath.

I turned around.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is at least remotely enjoyable hahah. I shall continue this story, especially if you'd like me to x


End file.
